


I Didn’t See That Coming (Except That One Time I Totally Did)

by TheAsexualofSpades



Series: My Life As A Background Member Of Starfleet [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Admirals are annoying, Anxiety, Badass Carol Marcus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Bones, Protective Spock, Self-Harm, Trigger warning for later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades
Summary: Or, five times someone on the Enterprise behaved in a way that surprised the people around them, and one time they all totally called it.





	1. Ensign Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that people of higher rank will often lord it over you. 
> 
> Not everyone knows that sometimes that's really not a good idea.

1: Ensign Code

 

She sighed as she stepped off the corridor into the belly of the starbase. As wonderful as the Enterprise was, a change of scenery was nice too. 

 

“Got eet!” She turned around and a blur of yellow ran into her, causing her to throw her arms around the blur and stumble slightly. “Sorry, I did not meen to run eento you so hard.”

 

“It’s okay, Chekov,” she said, getting her feet back under her and releasing him, “I know you didn’t mean to. Did you find where the exhibition is?”

 

Chekov’s face lost its look of worry and lit up. “Da! Eet ees een ze center across ze base. I zink eet starts een an hour.”

 

“Yay! That means we’ll have just enough time to get over there and make sure we’re near the front. I can’t believe they got the new prototypes all the way out here!” She clapped her hands and jumped up and down a few times. Sulu smirked at them as he exited the tunnel. 

 

“You two look like five-year-olds who get to go to a toy store,” he teased, ruffling Chekov’s hair. 

 

“What’s that difference?” Uhura smiled at them. “Let the kids be kids. C’mon, Scotty said he found the bar.”

 

“Oh right, these two aren’t old enough to drink, are they?”

 

“Pleese, ‘Karu,” Chekov shook him off, “you know I can drink you under ze table no problem.”

 

“True.” Sulu and Uhura left, leaving the two to scamper across the floor to the turbo-lift in the opposite column. They were panting lightly as the lift stopped on the next floor, exchanging a glance before breaking out into a run again. They dodged and swerved around other people, including a very disgruntled Admiral who hollered at them as they dashed by. 

 

“This isn’t a theme park! Have some respect!”

 

They had to slow down because they were laughing so hard. 

 

Eventually, they managed to reach the facility, only because they’d gone the wrong way and decided to race all the way around before they reached the door, out of breath and red-faced, but grins still fixed firmly in place. 

 

“I’m so excited! They finally got these things ready for testing!”

 

“Da! Eet shouldn’t bee too long before zey are on ze Enterprise.”

 

They continued whispering back and forth until the precession they’d joined made its way inside. Chekov bounced on the balls of his feet, peering over the heads of the others until they wriggled their way to the front. “Look!”

 

A shining mass of metal sat in the middle of a large glass container, light glinting off the curves and surfaces. The round caps sat above the main thrusters, and the cabin was covered with transparent silicate. A holo-message flickered to life on the four sides of the glass.

 

“Ze new and eemproved traveler,” Chekov read, squinting slightly to read the faint lettering, “now equipped wiz new zruster technology.”

 

She tugged on his sleeve. “Look, they’ve got the components laid out over there.” She scampered over to smaller glass cases containing metal bits and pieces meticulously labeled. “Computer's been wanting a look at these specs ever since he found the records in the database.”

 

“Did you bring it?”

 

“Yeah,” she said, pulling out her phone and setting flat in the palm of her hand. The blue orb flickered to life on the screen. 

 

“Oh, great! Can you get me in front of the full thing?”

 

“Not while there are so many people around,” she muttered, glancing back, “I’ll try later.”

 

“I may not know much about Engineering, but at least I don’t pretend!” A loud voice came from behind them. They turned and saw a large crowd of people surrounding another two Starfleet officers. One of them snorted at them. “Come on, everyone knows people under twenty-five shouldn’t be here, they’re not smart enough to know what this stuff is.”

 

Chekov squinted. “Some people haff no manners,” he muttered. 

 

“Everyone knows people that young just sleep their way onto starships!”

 

Chekov stiffened, shaking her off when she bumped his shoulder. Turning around, he made his way over to the officer, who had turned his nose up at the ensign. 

 

“Excuse me, sir, but I vas vondering eef you had heard about ze Starfleet meeting in ze offices across ze base. Zey are supposed to be announcing ze new zruster assignments.”

 

“Well then, I should probably get over there.” The man’s voice dripped with condescension. “Thank you, _ensign._ ” 

 

“You are velcome, sir.” The officer made his way out, puffing his chest out as he walked. Smirking, Chekov walked back over to the glass case. 

 

“So what’s actually happening across the base?”

 

“A large gazering of incredibly religees Andorians zat vill not take kindly to an interruption.”

 

Alex muffled her laugh with her hand. “Oh my god that’s genius. But…”

 

Chekov frowned. “But…what?”

 

“Just,” she shrugged, “didn’t peg you for the pranking type.”

 

“Apparently, you did not know me during my time at ze Academy. You should ask ‘Karu.” Chekov bumped her shoulder. “And zere is ze ensign code. Stand up for each ozer.”

 

“I’m not an ensign, anymore,” she smiled. 

 

“True, but you still count.”

 

“I’m not bragging, I swear, but did Bones tell you what my actual rank would be after I got promoted?”

 

He smiled. “A commander, I know, but you came up ze same way we did. And you didn’t hold it over our heads.” He inclined his head towards the door. “Like he did. So you count.”

 

She looked back down at the part. “Thanks.”

 

“We should haff Meester Scott look at zis. Remember what happened vhen he saw ze new phaser?”

 

“Oh my god, yes. Computer, you good?”

 

“If I had a view of the full thing, I would be,” the AI muttered. She rolled her eyes and quickly went over to the full display case. “Okay, got it.”

 

“Great.” She turned around. “Race you back?”

 

“Just don’t cry vhen I beat you!”

 

They took off across the plaza. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my headcanon, the computer for the Enterprise is slightly more sentient than it is in the original series. Hence the interactions with the characters in this.


	2. Lesson Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know as well as I do that there's always at least one creep at a bar. 
> 
> The moral of this story is that you should walk away when they say no the first time.

2\. Lesson Learned

“Ugh, it has been way too long since I had non-synthesized alcohol.” Uhura sat down on the bar chair with a sigh. “I need a decent drink.”

 

“Are you even allowed to be in here?” Carol nudged the girl with her elbow as they sat down. “Aren’t you too young?”

 

“Aging works differently in the Complex. And,” she gestured around, “someone’s gotta keep an eye on you two.”

 

“Trust me, we can handle ourselves.” Uhura flagged down a waiter and passed him a credit voucher.  “Three classics, a gin and tonic, and…”

 

“Club soda,” she finished, smiling. The waiter shrugged and hurried off to get their order. “Well, someone’s looking to get wasted tonight.”

 

“What, you think I can’t hold my liquor?” Uhura scoffed. “Please. I can drink Sulu under the table no problem.”

 

“So can Chekov.” 

 

“Chekov’s Russian,” Carol added, slipping the waiter a tip when he returned. “That doesn’t count.”

 

“Don’t let him hear you say that.”

 

Uhura was about to reply when someone else plonked themselves down onto a chair between her and Carol, dragging it over from another table. Carol blinked at the large Andorian who grabbed her gin and tonic and took a swig. “Hmm, stronger than a pretty little human should be drinking,” he leered at her. “You looking for something tonight?”

 

“You need to leave,” Uhura said, folding her arms and pulling her drinks away from the furred alien. 

 

“Do I?” He swiveled his head to her, his neck popping grotesquely as he did so. “Are you going to make me?”

 

“If you don’t move now, you’re going to - “ Uhura never got to finish because Carol had stood up, and without flinching, slammed the Andorian’s head down on the table, watching as he recoiled, holding his snout. “…um, she’s going to do that.”

 

“Leave. Now.”

 

The Andorran listened, stumbling off to the side, jostling patrons left and right. Carol sat back down and ordered another drink. 

 

“Well,” the girl said, “never pegged you for that kind of thing.”

 

Carol smirked. “You should see me play Parises Squares.”

 

“I don’t think I want to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's kinda short. The next one will be too, the fourth one'll be a bit longer.


	3. This Blossomed Into Something It Really Shouldn't Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puns. And apparently, Sulu's not the best pilot on the Enterprise?

  1. This blossomed into something it really shouldn’t have



 

“You know, sometimes I wish these things would just go faster instead of ‘a perfectly moderated speed’ that is slower than the growth rate of _grass_ ,” she said, stepping out onto the Bridge.

 

“Actually,” Sulu began, “Terran grass grows faster than about 28% of most plant life on the inhabited planets in the Federation. 

 

She groaned and hit her face with the PADD in her hand. “Remind me to never make a plant joke about your _budding_ interest ever again.”

 

“Puns aren’t going to solve a _blooming_ thing.” 

 

“That was terrible.”

 

“And yours wasn’t?”

 

“At least mine used a homophone.”

 

“Woold you two stop, plees?” Chekov whined. “I cannot zink straight wiz ze puns all ze time!”

 

“Sorry, Chekov, I thought for sure they would be growing on you by now,” the girl smiled innocently when he shot her a glare. “It’s not like I can just uproot that aspect of my personality!”

 

“Stop eet!”

 

“Okay.”

 

Sulu relieved the lieutenant on duty and sat down in the pilot’s chair. She sat at the station opposite Uhura’s and began entering the data on her PADD into the system. They worked in silence for a few minutes before the turbo-lift doors slid open. 

 

“Ah, well, it’s nice to see the ship in one piece! You know after it got blown apart at - “

 

“Yes, Admiral, I’m well aware, I’m glad you’re pleased with the Enterprise’s condition.” Kirk’s annoyance was palpable across the Bridge. He tried to sit down but was halted when Admiral Vale sat down first. Kirk shot an exasperated look to Spock before standing next to the chair. “You’re certain you have enough people to accompany you into the Neutral Zone?”

 

“Oh, yes, we’ll take a few people from your security department. Did I tell you about the time at the Academy when I caught three people stealing from the Engineering department?”

 

“Yes, sir, you did.” Kirk turned away. “Twice,” he added under his breath, before picking up the PADD with the crewman list and handing it to the Admiral. “Does this seem satisfactory? Sir?”

 

Vale nodded. “Of course, we’ll need someone to fly on this dangerous mission, though it’s far from my first. Did I tell you about the time - “

 

“Yes, sir, I think you did,” Kirk interrupted. “If you need a pilot, I’m sure we can accommodate you perfectly well. Mr Sulu can - “

 

“Actually, with all due respect, sir,” Sulu said, turning around, “I personally feel Lieutenant Johnson would be better suited to a mission into the Neutral Zone. She has experience in xenolinguistics and advanced combat training, as well as being an exceptional pilot.”

 

Kirk frowned. So did Alex. Admiral Vale didn’t care. “Wonderful, add her to the list and I’ll see them all at 17:00. Keep up the good work, Commander. Captain?” 

 

“Coming!” Kirk shot Sulu another weird look before following the Admiral off the Bridge. She waited until it was quiet before turning around. 

 

“Did you just imply you’re not the best pilot in Starfleet?”

 

Sulu smirked. “If not being the best pilot means I don’t have to deal with him any longer than is absolutely necessary, then yes.”

 

“So now Lucy is officially a better pilot than you?”

 

“Oh no, I’ll be sure to tell her the reason why I volunteered her, off the record of course.” He winked at Chekov. “Wouldn’t want to plant the idea that she’s better than me in her head.”

 

“No, ‘Karu!”

 

“I mean, you could have just aster to do it, I’m sure she owes you,” the girl added thoughtfully. 

 

“Alex!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize for the puns but also I won't. 
> 
> Sorry for the length, I promise the next one will be longer. 
> 
> I'm not going to make a 'that's what she said' joke. I do have some standards.


	4. Hide And Avoid it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's subscribed to this type of thinking at some point, right?
> 
> You just don't really expect the Chief Engineer to pass up the chance to show off his Enterprise.

  1. Hide and avoid it



 

“Remind me when the last time we had an inspe’tion was?”

 

“Literally last week.” 

 

“Precisely. So why’re we having another one so soon? There’s no reason tah do that tah the crew.”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe they think they missed something?”

 

“Or they just want a reason tah put our lassie off duty.” Scotty patted the warp core affectionately before shutting the console. “Not gonna happen.”

 

“Does this mean they want us to do the whole ‘walk us through like we’re idiots’ thing again? I can only walk the line between informative and patronizing for so long,” she groaned. 

 

“Aye. I’ve half a mind tah make one of the ensigns do it, ‘cept they don’ deserve that either.” 

 

“Can we make Commander Archivis do it? He’s pawned it off enough times.”

 

“No, lassie, we cannae do that. We have tah set an example.” Scotty looked towards the storage compartment where the scrap parts were. “What time are they s’posed tah get here?”

 

“Around 18:00, sir.”

 

“Alright. Get back tah work on the dilithium chambers.” 

 

She sighed and went back to her station, programming in the realignment algorithm. A few hours later, Scotty called her back to the storage room. 

 

“We need tah take inventory of all the stuff in here, tha’ way we know what tah do when something else goes missing.”

 

“Can’t we make the computer do that?”

 

“No, lassie, best tah do it by hand. Tha’ way there’s less of a chance the machine’ll screw up.”

 

She frowned. “But the computer - “

 

“Come on, lassie. Yeh know how temperamental machines can be.” He disappeared into the storage room. She followed, grabbing a PADD on her way in. 

 

They started checking stuff off a list on his PADD. It was slow-going; they had to dig through piles and piles of broken brackets and cracked chambers. More than once they had to dive out of the way of a teetering pile of scrap metal. Eventually, she looked at the time and gasped. “It’s 20:00! W’ve worked for four hours!” 

 

“Och, really?” Scotty popped his head up. “Better get goin’, then lassie. Wouldn’t want tah tick off the doctor.” 

 

She stood still for a minute. “Pity. We’ve missed the inspection.”

 

“Aye, lassie.” Scotty winked. “Well, that cannae be helped.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied this one wasn't as long. The next one will be I promise.


	5. Emotional Oversight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex isn't doing so well. 
> 
> She wasn't expecting someone to show up to her quarters and help. 
> 
> She really wasn't expecting it to be Spock. 
> 
> Trigger warning for this chapter only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more to go!

  1. Emotional Oversight



 

“Are you sure, kid?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

 

“Because it won’t hurt, it’ll take all of thirty seconds - “

 

“I’m sure, Leo.”

 

Spock paused outside of sickbay. He had wanted to approach the doctor regarding the emergency on the Gemini Colony, but Alex's current tone recommended caution. 

 

“Scars can be healed, darlin. You don’t need to - “

 

“Leo, please. Drop it?”

 

Spock could hear the doctor’s sigh. 

 

“Alright, darlin. It’s your choice.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“See you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The door at the back opened and she walked out, tugging her sleeves down and hurrying past. She gave him a weak smile as she passed. He frowned as she went past; her face was red and her cheeks damp. Doctor McCoy met him just inside, shaking his head and staring at a PADD. 

 

“Spock? What’re you doing here?”

 

“I was sent to consult you about the away team for the Gemini Colony.”

 

McCoy nodded and went into his office, pulling up the profiles of the medical officers available. They talked it over, finally deciding on three members. He stood up to leave but turned back. “Doctor?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“May I inquire as to the nature of your meeting with - “

 

“No.”

 

Spock frowned. “It does not seem logical to refuse me an - “

 

“Spock,” he interrupted, “please if you’re going to talk to her or know about this at all, don’t act like it’s nothing, okay?” He nodded, now concerned. “She used to have a problem with self-harm, and she has scars on her legs.”

 

Spock was silent. 

 

“I was offering to heal them, but she didn’t let me.”

 

“And she gave no explanation as to why?”

 

He shrugged. “It’s not my business.”

 

“It does not seem very logical to - “

 

“Spock,” McCoy said, “don’t.”

 

“Do not what?”

 

“Don’t pull that ‘illogical’ crap, okay? Not with this.”

 

“I was not referring to the lack of a reason offered, doctor. I was referring to your desire to heal the scars. By doing so, you would attempt to erase a part of her life that she should not and appears to not want to forget.”

 

McCoy stopped. “Huh.”

 

“Do not assume I am entirely ignorant about human emotions, doctor.” He turned to go. 

 

“Spock?” 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Be gentle.”

 

“Yes, doctor.” 

 

He walked back along the corridor, sending the crew summary to the captain. Pressing the chime on the door to her quarters, he waited for permission to enter. 

 

The door slid open. He stepped inside, looking around for her. A small pulse of light blinked in the corner of the room. 

 

The computer spoke. “Commander Spock is here.”

 

She unfolded and stood. Her face was red, but her voice was steady. 

 

“How can I help you?” She was shaking badly. 

 

“You are in distress,” he said, “I am here to help.”

 

Her shoulders dropped. “So Leo told you.”

 

“Yes.” He took a step closer. “You are upset he told me.”

 

She looked away. “You sound surprised.”

 

“Surely you realize I have no intention of hurting you.” She didn’t say anything. He reached out to touch her shoulder, stopping when she flinched, stumbling backward. “I have no intention of hurting you,” he repeated, trying again. 

 

“Don’t touch me,” she panted, curling in on herself. “No please, don’t.”

 

He waited until her breathing returned to a normal rate and withdrew his hand. “May I inquire as to why you do not want to be touched?”

 

“Telepath,” she said, still curled up. 

 

Spock stepped closer, moving slowly enough so she had the option to withdraw. “I will not look into your mind without permission, and I will not pass judgment upon whatever I find.”

 

“Not for me…” She looked up at him. “Don’t think you need…this.”

 

Oh. “Your concern is appreciated but unnecessary. I have mental shields in place that will prevent me from harm,” he explained, “therefore you need not worry about me.”

 

Her arms slowly dropped from around herself. Spock held his hand out and waited. “I will not harm you, and you will not harm me.”

 

Slowly, she closed her eyes and took his hand. His eyes widened. 

 

**_Whydidyoudothatyoustupidbitchnowhesgoingtoseeeverythingwhyareyousotupid_ ** _SHUTUP_ **_donttellmetoshutuptrytodenyit_ ** _ohgodwhatdoidohelpmehelpmehelpmepleasehelpmewhatdoido -_

 

Spock placed his other hand on her head, stroking her hair backward. She screwed her eyes tighter. 

 

**_Ohdidyouforgethecanhearthisyouidiothowfuckingstupidareyouheisgoingtohateyounowthathecanseewhathappenstoyou_ ** _LEAVEMEALONE_ **_nofuckyoubitchyouthinkhecaresyourestupiderthanyoulook_ ** _-_

 

“Be still,” he said, moving his hand to wipe away the tears on her face, “you can rest.”

 

_GOAWAY_ **_didyoujusttellhimtogoawayohyoureallyareanidiothehatesyounow_ ** _ohgodwhatdoidohelpmehelpmehelpmehelphelpmewhatdoidoplease -_

 

Spock looked down at her, surprised. “You are very antagonistic towards yourself, much more so than you are to others.” She didn’t seem to register that he had spoken. “May I help you?”

 

She opened her eyes and stared up at him, fear morphing with confusion. Spock squeezed her hand. “I wish to help you.” She paused, then nodded. He moved one hand to steady her waist and the other to the meld points. “If there is anything you do not wish for me to see, imagine placing a wall in between it and me, I will not look.” She nodded. Spock took a breath before closing his eyes and diving into her mind. 

 

There was a large, white room. In the middle was a swirling cloud of dark gas, whirling in a tight corkscrew. In the cloud, he could see faces that were partly obscured, shouting unintelligible words. Spock focused on a section of her mind that was cowering in a corner, hiding from the much larger presence. He concentrated. “Place your arms around me, and hold tight.”

 

_Whatwhydoeshewantmetodothat_ **_youstupididiotwhydoyouthinkhewantstohurtyou_ ** _NOSHUTUP_ **_denyit_ ** _GOAWAY_ **_DENYIT_ ** _-_

 

“Do not listen to them, Alex,” Spock placed himself in between her and the voice shouting at her, “listen to me. Place your arms around me.”

 

Moving slowly, she raised her arms and slowly wrapped them around his shoulders. He tightened his grip on her before carefully opening his eyes. He looked down at her, eyes closed and clinging to him. He pulled her closer before bending down and picking her up. She let out a squeak when he first lifted her, going quiet as he walked over and lay down on the couch, holding her on top of him. 

 

“Be still, _pi' veh,_ ” he said, closing his eyes again, “you are safe.”

 

_Safe_ **_youidiotyoudontactuallybelievethatdoyou_ ** _Vulcanwarmsafe_ **_shutupyouknowyourenotsafehecanstillhurtyouheisinyourmind_ ** _Vulcanwarmsafe_ **_SHUTUPHECANSTIILLHURTYOUHEHATESYOU_ ** _Vulcanwarmsafe -_

 

“I do not hate you, I will not hurt you.” Spock held her tighter. “You are safe.”

 

_VulcanwarmsafeVulcanwarmsafeVulcanwarmsafeVulcanwarm_ **_ILLOGICAL_ ** _VulcanwarmI_ **_LLOGICAL_ ** _Vulcan_ **_ILLOGICAL_ ** _-_

 

“You are very…tenacious,” he muttered, pushing against the cloud. “But you are harming her, so I must insist that you stop.”

 

**_HOWCANHECAREABOUTYOUHETHINKSTHISENTIRETHINGISILLOGICALWHENDOYOUTHINKHEISGOINGTOSTOPPRETENDINGHECARESBECAUSEHEDOESNT_ ** _-_

 

“Seeking comfort is not illogical. And neither is providing it.” Spock sighed, before dropping his shields. 

 

“When I was younger, there was a group of my peers who…found a certain thrill in reminding me that I was not fully Vulcan. One of the aspects they chose to capitalize was certain…emotional responses humans resort to when confronted with a challenging situation,” he said, “and implied that I would resort to them.”

 

Her mind went quiet. Then suddenly, a second cloud emerged, engulfing the first and surrounding him entirely. 

 

_NodontfeelbadyouarenotflawedprotectyoudonotdeservethatprotecttheVulcandonotfeelflawedyoudonotneedtoPROTECT -_

 

“I never did resort to them, but I do not judge those who have.” The cloud slowly dissipated. “Why are you so quick to console others yet not for yourself?”

 

Her mind was quiet. 

 

“Do not fret. I will not harm you. You are safe.”

 

_…safe?_

 

“Yes,” he encouraged, “you are safe.”

 

_VulcanwarmsafeVulcanwarmsafeVulcanwarmsafe -_

 

“It is alright, _pi' veh,_ Vulcan, warm, _safe._ ” 

 

She went quiet, shuddering in his arms. Spock disengaged the meld and lay still. “Thank you,” she murmured. 

 

“You are welcome.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you this one would be longer!
> 
> Sorry for the little bit of angst, I promise the last thing will be happy. 
> 
> My inbox is always open for anyone that wants to talk. Promise.


	6. GUESS WHAT'S CANON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally everyone saw this coming. 
> 
> Eyyy...also blatant Guardians of the Galaxy rip off.

+1. GUESS WHAT’S CANON

 

“No! I don’t want to!”

 

“He won’t know,” Sulu insisted, standing away from it. “Sit in the chair. For a minute. Come on, you know you want to.”

 

“No, I don’t, and there is a very, _very_ good reason why not.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m not a fan of Jackson Pollock.”

 

“What?” Sulu frowned. 

 

Of course, Kirk and Spock took that exact moment to walk back on the Bridge, followed shortly by Bones. Kirk stepped around Sulu and sat down, Spock taking his normal spot at his station. Sulu quickly sat down in his chair, before frowning and turning back around when a message popped up on his PADD. 

 

_Collar. Left side._

 

He glanced up at the captain. There was a faint red bruise barely visible over his shirt collar. His PADD vibrated. 

 

_Now Spock. Nape._

 

He turned. Sure enough, there was a green mark just above Spock’s hairline on the back of his neck. He glanced at the girl who was innocently typing on her PADD. She looked up and winked. A new message popped up. 

 

_Jackson Pollock’s not really my style._

 

Oh. Oh, god. Sulu almost kicked Chekov’s shin in his haste to turn back around. Kirk frowned. 

 

“Everything okay, Mr. Sulu?”

 

“Yes, sir,” he said quickly, “yes, everything’s fine. I just got an update on the…lab experiment and I wanted to check it out after my shift.”

 

“Ah, I see.” Kirk turned his attention back to the Bridge. They were silent for a few minutes before a comm from Scotty sounded. “Kirk here.”

 

“Captain, the new core’s ready for yer inspection.”

 

“On my way. Mr. Spock, “ Kirk called as he rose and began making his way to the turbo-lift, “will you accompany me?”

 

“Of course, Captain.” 

 

They watched as the lift departed. The second they passed out of earshot, Sulu slumped down onto the console. 

 

“Now _I_ don’t wanna sit in that thing ever again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, folks!
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed this.


End file.
